The Other Side of the HP: Book 2
by canyouimaginethis
Summary: With Fred and George returning home from Hogwarts, Mona and Vera start noticing odd things happening around them and their family. A secret is revealed about the twins and they begin a new adventure with Fred and George. Book 2
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Side of the HP II**

 **The Truth Revealed**

 **Chapter One**

 **Happy Birthday**

I've been sitting a tree in the woods for hours. I've been reading my book that I got from school. My 6th grade year was terrible. I had the meanest teacher, Mrs. Shatter-I know, the name is perfect right?-anyway, she gave me bad grades, detentions and smacks with a ruler that I didn't even need. YES, they still smack you with rulers if they have to. What's worse is that Mona and me were separated into two different groups, so I had no one that I knew with me. To make things even worse, if they can get any worse, our two best friends, Fred and George Weasley, went to a different school. A school for witches and wizards. As for us, were muggles. How I hate it! I guess I'm jealous, but who wouldn't be? To not have special powers is not having the ability to do magic. To be able to do magic. I look over at Mona. She is in her book, _Sherlock Holmes_. Mine isn't as happy or intriguing. My book is, _The Red Badge of Courage_. It is about the civil war of 1860s, when the north fought the south in the Americas. We've had some wars here, but this book is just, well, depressing. I'm glad I haven't lived through any wars, I'd probably never sleep and freak out. But, I'll try not to think about that. Today's date is April 1st, Fred and George's Birthday. They'll be twelve, and when they come back, we'll have about three months together before they go back to Hogwarts. We sent them their presents today, earlier this morning. We got them more joke and prank books. They are they next books in the "series" they got last year. It's really hard to send two books, two letters, and everything else we sent this morning on one owl, who has a little bit of problems. Errol, the Weasley's owl, nearly fell out of the sky when he took flight. I can't stop thinking about the twins though.

They've wrote to us every week, same as us, giving us news on what they've been doing, what spells they've learned, who's won quidditch, stuff like that. They also told us that they were sorted into the Gryffindor house, out of the four, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I miss them so much. It's been nearly 9 months since we've seen them last. I wish we had powers. We could go to Hogwarts with them, learn how to do "unrealistic" things. The last letter we got from them, we got two days ago. It said that Slytherin is probably going to win the house cup. It stated also that they miss us and the countdown had begun. Only a month and a half. Thank-goodness! Mona looks up and gives me her "I've found the answer" look. She's read tons of mystery books, and she always finds the answer before the end. At least she's got a good book.

" Vera," Mona finally talks to me, " do you think the twins will still like us when they come back?" Do I look like a genius?

" I don't know. They might have moved on."

" I can't believe it, only another month and a half until we see them again."

" I can't wait." The problem is that we still have school for that long too. I better finish my book. I'm almost at the end. I don't know if I can keep reading. I can not stop thinking about the twins! Why do I keep thinking about them? I put down my book. I lean back into the tree. Usually when I did this, The twins would be above me and start to clank their shoes together so all the dirt would fall onto my face. I'm sad to say that I miss that. I look at my watch. It's 3:00. We really out here for a long time. Why aren't we hungry? We didn't have lunch. Oh well, maybe I ate more for breakfast than usual. But that's weird. We have a limited amount for breakfast each day and for every meal. I think again of food and just like magic, I feel more full. Whoa. Must just be my stomach telling me to eat.

" Mona," I say, " let's go back to the house and get some lunch."

" Okay." she agrees. We head back to the house. On the way there I think about the last month-and-a-half of school and waiting for the twins. I wonder how they're feeling. Anxious to get back home and to see us? Happy about having another month of freedom from here? Upset and missing us? Or, Frustrated about us and how we aren't like them? I'm trying to think positive. Oh, how I wish we could be like them!

If only I knew what would come next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **One Month Later**

"Just a few more weeks" I think as Mona and I are separating into our classes for school. How I hate this place! I walk into the room and unpack my things, getting ready for the day. First and second period aren't that bad, but third is Mrs. Shatter for math. I pause and take a deep breath before walking into her room. I take my seat and prepare for the class and it's pains. The strange thing is, they never come, until about the last five minutes of class, where she whacks my hands ten times with her hard, heavy wooden ruler. I am sick and tired of it! Class ends and the rest of school really is uneventful.

And then things change. Mona and I are walking back from school, using the woods. We reach the creek and cross over the trunk that we replaced a few months ago and enter into the clearing that marks the center of the woods, where our favorite tree is. And something strange happens. I here a swoosh and a really strong wind blows right into our faces. It stops. I look at Mona, who looks at me, both of us are obviously confused. Where did that come from? It wasn't windy at all today. Weird. We walk over the tree and climb up, book bags hanging on our backs. I go to about three-fourths of the way up, where I sat a few days ago. We did the same thing on our birthday, which has to have been the worst one ever. That day, a cold front came in, and it has been freezing ever since. I know it's only May, and summer is around the corner, but it's been a month. That day, the garden stopped growing, so now we're saving even more and eating even less food. I am hungry after every meal, but there is nothing, no more _" here, have Sally-Joy's leftovers..."_ no nothing. We might as well be fasting or eating nothing. That day, the letters stopped coming, and we haven't heard anything since. I sigh and take out my math book and flip to page 124, Proportional relationships. I lean back and begin to scan through the lesson.

"You know, the answer to it is to cross-multiply." a familiar voice says from above me. I look up. No way. I scream.

" Fred! You're back but when, how-"

" We get out before you do, got home yesterday."

" He's not alone..." Another says

"George, I knew you were up there somewhere!" Mona says pulling back a branch

" I,- we're so glad your back." I say

" We must be dreaming." Mona says shaking her head

"Really? 'Cause you look and feel pretty real." George says softly kicking her. She giggles. I drop my backpack and book and climb up next to them. Mona follows. This is amazing! I can't believe that its been nearly a year since we've seen them. They look different. They're taller, and have that _magical_ look in their eyes. Of course, we look different too. We've gotten taller and our hair is longer and we're paler. I know we are, I can just tell.

" So, changing the subject, why did you stop writing?" Mona asks

" What? We thought you stopped writing!" George exclaims

" No, we haven't gotten anything since April 5th ." I say

" Then, that means..." Fred stops

" What? Means what?"

" Someone, I think you can guess who, has intercepted your, and our mail."

" Your mom or Percy?" Mona asks. They nod. Oh no. This is not good.

" Sorry you guys." George says

"Why? It isn't your fault." Mona says

"Yeah but, we should have known something fishy was going on."

A strong breeze flows through again. Why does that keep happening? The twins shiver. I look over at them. Oh man, they're in t-shirts and jeans. They don't have a jacket. And we think it's cold out here!

" We're so glad you're back, but you should probably go home and warm up. It's freezing out here!" I say finally

" Yeah right." Fred says

" Bye." George says, hopping down from the tree

" Bye." we say

" Bye." Fred says and they head in the direction of the Burrow. They finally disappear through a bunch of shrubbery. They just got back, but it feels weird. They just came from a school of magic, us a plain middle school, the cheapest one. But, none of that matters. We're still the best friends we were nine months ago. At least, I think we are. I hope we are. Oh well, sitting here and looking at that bush won't get my homework done.

" Come on Mona, let's go home."

"Alright."

We head towards the house and the wind picks up again. Our papers fly everywhere. GREAT. The wind keeps coming, blowing. I look at Mona and gasp. Her long dirty blonde hair has turned almost white. She looks at me and does the same thing. I reach back and grab a handful of my hair. Oh, gosh. My hair is a white-blonde too! What will mother think?

" We have to get home, NOW!"

" OKAY!" We sprint towards the house, grabbing up papers we find, fighting against the hard, bitter-cold wind. Then it starts to rain. Even better. We keep on running. We then reach the patch, and go towards the house. I stop outside the door and look at Mona. Let's see,besides the white-blonde hair, the torn clothing, the leaves and twigs in her wet hair, and a few cuts, we look normal. Oh, great. Now's the hard part. MOM. I run to our window, which we left unlocked this morning. I climb up the tangle of vines and grab the edge of the window sill. I pull up and squat on it. I push the window up and it opens silently. I look down and wave Mona up. I climb into our room and Mona follows. It's dark, there are no lights on. I turn on the lights. We change our clothes and comb through our hair. I look into the mirror. My hair is still a very bright blonde. I sigh and go out the door downstairs, following Mona. We get to the bottom and go into the kitchen. Everyone stares at us. Time for trouble. And then, the shouting and scolds begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Curses**

" What in the World? What did you do to your hair?!" mother screams at us.

" It looks terrible! Just saying." Claire states matter-of-factually.

" You better have a good explanation young ladies." So, how should I word this? 'The wind blew and it changed our hair?' 'What are you talking about? It looks the same to me.' or, 'It was MAGIC!' Hmm, none of them quite fit, and the wind one sounds ridiculous.

" Uh, we don't know." I finally answer back.

" Of course you know! It's YOUR hair!" mother snaps.

" Honest, we're telling the truth! Just-"

" I want to hear the true story! Now, you better tell me. Tell us." Okay, here goes nothing, except being grounded forever.

"We were walking through the forest when we met Fred and George. They left, and we started to come home, but a fierce wind began to blow and our hair changed. That's all we know."

" You suck at telling lies telling lies Vera, you know that right? I mean, you just expect to think that the wind changed your hair color? That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard of." Chris says. Oh he really wants it!

" Chris, be quiet. You don't know anything."

" Just stop it!" my mother shouts. "All of you, go to your rooms now! And you two-" she points at Mona and me, "you have some explaining to do." The rest of our siblings get up from the table and make their way up the stairs. Jacob turns around and sticks his tongue out at us. "Jacob." my mom threatens and he sprints up the stairs to his room, slamming his door behind him. My parents turns to us.

"So, you dyed your hair." my dad states.

"No we didn't." Mona interjects, "It was the wind! Our hair literally changed color after a gust of wind blew!"

"Stop lying! I thought I taught you better!" my mother scolds.

"We're not lying, we're telling the truth!" Mona cries.

"I don't want to hear it! It's like you're saying magic exists! It's impossible!"

'Maybe not that impossible.' I think.

"But it's not! It happened! We can't you just believe us?"

"Because its impossible to believe! Wind doesn't change your hair color! You dyed it! I can't believe you dyed it-"

"Constantine, please," my dad interrupts her, and she looks greatly offended, "I trust these girls, and if they say they didn't dye their hair, they didn't dye their hair."

"Rupert-" my mom starts, but my dad holds up his hand.

"Honey, they didn't do it." My mother finally nods.

"Fine. I don't know what happened, but I trust your father, and besides," she continues, "that color actually works well for you two." With that, she and dad walk away, clearing the plates off the table.

Mona and I sit down, quickly shoveling food into our mouths. We put our dirty dishes into the sink and head upstairs. I know that our parents are still upset about our hair, I am too, and that we are all confused.

And that was just the beginning of it.

For the next couple weeks all sorts of weird stuff stared happening. And I mean weird.

First of all, the morning after our hair turned white, it turned back to normal. When I woke up and looked in the mirror, I thought maybe it was all a dream. But it wasn't. When Mona woke up, she was confused and when we went downstairs, our mother asked us how well changed our hair back.

Next, all the vegetables in our garden started growing again, but they started growing oddly. The carrots looked almost like someone had made them into action figures, with legs and arms and faces.

And that cold front? Well, it's JUly, and for some reason, at our house it's 42 degrees everyday, and everywhere else it's between 50-60 degrees. And at our house, it never changes. A steady, 42 degrees day and night.

"You know," Mona says to me one day as we walk around outside of our home, "all this weird stuff started happening once Fred and George came back. Maybe their using their magic to pull pranks on us. I mean, mutant carrots is sure up their alley."

"Mona, that's genius!" I cry. "C'mon, let's go find them!"

We run up to our rooms, drop off our stuff, and head down to the Burrow. When we arrive, we knock and there is a clatter of pots and pans inside. Mrs. Weasley opens the door.

"Why, Mona, Vera, what a surprise! I assume you're here for Fred and George. I'll get them." She walks away and yells their names up the stairwell. Seconds later we hear footsteps running down the stairs and the twins pop up in the doorway.

"Hi, guys!" They say.

"Now, I want you back by 6 o'clock, sharp!" Mrs. Weasley tells them. They nod and come outside with us. We run through the woods and to our tree, a place we know is safe from our siblings. We climb up and sit down, catching up with each other.

"So, Fred, George, we need to ask you something about your, uh, magic?" Mona starts, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Yeah, what about it?" George replies.

"It's just that, um, ever since you two got back, there's been weird stuff happening."

"Like what?"

"Like this." I unfold the towel in my hand and show them the ugly carrot.

"Bloody hell, that's hideous!" Fred exclaims.

"And it's always 42 degrees at our house." Mona says.

"Well then turn up the thermostat if you're that cold. Why do you keep it that low?" George answers.

"That's not what I mean. Outside it's always 42 degrees."

"I think you're being a little over dramatic."

"No, I'm serious. We could go there right now and show you."

"I'll take your word for it." George says, giving a look to his brother.

"And, perhaps the strangest of all, a few weeks ago, when you got back, after you left there was a gust of wind, and our hair changed color."

"Uh, okay, sure-"

"We're serious!" I cry, making them jump, "Now, tell us the truth, why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Why are you using your magic on us?" Mona asks. Suddenly, there's a gust of wind and we fall out of the tree. "Like, right now, guys? Really?"

The twins look at us, confused and...scared maybe?

"Uh, we're not doing that." Fred answers.

"Oh yeah right. You're just using your magic to pull pranks on us." Mona says, standing up and brushing herself off. She gives me a hand up. The twins hop down and join us.

"We can't use magic outside of school, we're underage." George admits.

"What?"

"It's against the law."

"But if you're not doing it, who is?" Mona asks, worried. George looks at his brother. Their eyes go wide.

"You are." George hesitates, squinting at us.

"What? What do you mean it's us?" I stammer.

"It's you. You're wizards." Fred says, looking at us in the eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Wizards**

"What do you mean we're wizards?" I ask, very confused. "You said it yourself, we're muggles, we aren't magical. How can we suddenly just have magic?"

"Magic is a tricky thing. It reveals itself in mysterious ways." George starts. "But what I don't get is that you should've gotten letters last year. Why didn't you?"

"I mean, is it possible to a muggle one year and a wizard the next?"

"Dunno. I reckon so."

"But I thought if you were a wizard then your magic revealed itself when you were eleven or before that. You two told us that last year."

"I'd have to ask dad about it, but I'm sure there have been cases of late bloomers." Fred jumps in. "I can't believe it, you two are wizards!"

"How do you know for sure that we are? I mean yeah there has been some weird stuff happening, we just assumed it was you, but how do you know it's us and not somebody or something else?"

"I just have a feeling." He smiles at us. "Come on, let's head to the Burrow. Dad will be home soon, and I want to be there when he does." The four of us make our way to the Burrow.

We head inside and see Percy at the table, writing in a notebook. He looks down over his glasses, which he only seems to wear when he's writing, and looks from us to the twins.

"Why are they here?" He asks, giving an annoyed look to his brothers.

"Percy, is dad home yet?" George asks.

"No, and I asked you a question. Why did you bring them over here? They might know about our secret, but mom still feels weird about performing magic in front of them."

"They're our friends, Percy, and if we feel like inviting them over we can. We need to speak to dad about something involving them, and it's none of your business, you little git." Fred snaps at his brother. Percy puts his book on the table and marches over to where we are standing.

"Don't talk to me that way. I am older, smarter, better than you, and you should show me some respect because if I wanted, with one word I could you expelled from Hogwarts. And whatever it is your keeping from me, I'll find out sooner or later, so it better be bloody good." With that, he grabs his book and storms up the stairs, yelling to Mrs. Weasley about having company downstairs.

Mrs. Weasley comes downstairs and greets us.

"What are you doing here? Time to go already?"

"No, not at all, mum, we just need to speak to dad. It's really important."

"Well, what on Earth about?" Suddenly, there's a loud popping sound from outside and Mr. Weasley walks in the door.

"Good afternoon, Molly," He says, pecking her cheek, "hello girls, Fred, George."

"Dad, we need to talk to you. It's really important-"

"Oh no, did you use magic outside of school? I've warned you about this-"

"No, dad, it has to do with the twins." George interrupts. Mr. Weasley's eyes turn to us.

"Well, what about them?" He says, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Well, um, you see, they came to us, asking if we had been using magic on them and their house and stuff-" George starts.

"Which we haven't, by the way." Fred inputs, seeing the look of concern on their parents' faces.

"They told us about everything that was happening, and we told them that we're underage and it's illegal for us to use magic, so it couldn't possibly be us."

"So, you're worried that maybe it's one of your brothers pulling a prank or something?"

"No. We think that their wizards." Fred replies. Mr. Weasley nearly drops his tea sup.

"I'm sorry, what?" He leans in, looking at us closely.

"We think their wizards, dad." Fred reiterates, looking Mr. Weasley in the eye. Mr. Weasley shakes his head, a small smile on his face.

"Now, boys, I know how hard it is to be separated from Mona and Vera during the school year. I know how much you want to believe that they are, but they are muggles, boys. They do not have magic in their blood or else there would have been signs. You can't just make them something they're not by believing they are."

"But dad," Fred motions back to Mona and me, "I saw it. WE saw it with our own eyes. There was some sort of magic happening."

"Fred-"

"Dad," Fred interrupts him, earning himself a look from his mother, "I promise you this is not a joke. This isn't a lie. Please, could you just see? Isn't there a possibility that they could be?"

"There's a possibility that anybody could be, but it would have appeared by now, they're twelve-"

"Above the age of when Hogwarts sends out it owls, yes, we know, dad." George inputs. "But haven't there ever been cases when magic just suddenly appears in people older than that?"

"I suppose there has been a few cases, yes, but it's very rare, and, usually, they come from a pure blood family." Mr. Weasley replies.

"Could you please just check and see?"

"Check and see what?"

"I dunno how to do it but just see if they have magic in them or something? There's got to be a way to do that."

"The only way is to witness them perform it or for them to receive a letter or-" he turns his gaze from his sons to Mona and me. "Or…" He looks down and pulls out his wand. Molly gasps. Up until this point, we haven't seen any wands except for Fred and George's. The Weasleys try to keep their magic away from us as much as possible. Mr. Weasley mutters something and waves the wand around us.

"Step back, boys." He orders. The twins walk away from us. From Mr. Weasley's wand comes a stream of blue fog, which surrounds us. It disappears and suddenly I feel a jolt within me. The air starts to sparkle around Mona and me, and little things start to float around the kitchen, including Mr. Weasley's cup of tea.

Mona and I spin around, looking at everything. I see the twins' faces. They're grinning as wide they possibly can. I've never seen them look so happy.

I turn back around to see Mr. Weasley putting away his wand and looking his wife. She nods and he turns to face us.

"Alright." He says. "I think it's time to contact Hogwarts. They missed two last year." The boys run up and hug us, thanking their dad.

"I can't believe it," Fred says, arms wrapped around us. "You're wizards."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **The Truth**

The Weasleys house is full of excitement and confusion. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley call everyone down to tell them the good news. Some of the younger kids don't really care too much, and Percy is furious.

"You can't just suddenly become a wizard. It's impossible, illogical." He states to his parents.

"Now, Percy, you should know better than anyone that late magic is a thing. You've been studying the ministry's laws and discoveries all summer. That includes rare forms of magic." His father tells Percy. Percy rolls his eyes and walks over to Ron and Ginny.

"This is so exciting." Mrs. Weasley says, "But, Arthur, there might be a slight problem." Mr. Weasley turns and looks at his wife. "Their parents."

"Oh dear, that's right. They don't even know magic exists, much less that their daughters can use it."

"Mona, Vera, why don't you go home and invite your family over for dinner. We can discuss it then and explain all of this to them and you." Mrs. Weasley suggests. We nod and start to head home.

When we arrive, mom is washing vegetables in the kitchen.

"Mona, Vera, look at what happened!" she exclaims, revealing a basket full of vegetables and fruit in perfect condition. "The garden has begun producing again!"

"Mummy," Mona walks up to her, "The Weasley's have invited all of us over for dinner. They wish to discuss an important matter with you."

"Oh, what is it?"

"They wish to discuss it with you in person."

"Oh, alright. Let me finish with the vegetables and we'll head out. Do me a favor and round up your siblings, would you?" Mona and I nod and run all around the house. Mona goes and gets or Jacob, Preposillia, Fionastasia Maximilian, Harrison-Lee, Katrinana-Alinina, Sophia-Hannah and Sally-Joy from the play room on the second floor. I find Jaylyn downstairs in the living room, Claire and Christopher on the porch, and Christine in her room. I enter and she is on the phone. She gives me a dirty look and covers the receiver.

"What?" she snaps.

"Mom wanted me to tell you to get ready. We're having dinner at the Weasley's."

"Percy will be there?" she asks, looking slightly interested.

"Yes." She smiles and uncovers the phone receiver. "Sorry, Meagan, I got to go." She hangs up and heads over to her closet. "Uh, leave?" she waves me off. I exit her room and meet everyone in the kitchen. Dad just got home and once Christine comes downstairs, we head out to the Burrow. We drive there and park next to the Weasley's blue car in front of their garage. Ginny opens the door for us and the Weasley's have made an enormous table for all of us to sit at. Mona and I sit down across from the twins, and everyone sits wherever. Christine sits across from Percy, of course, and twirls her hair around her finger. Mr. Weasley and our father sit across from each other at the ends of the table.

Mrs. Weasley has set out our meal and we serve ourselves. About halfway through dinner, Mr. Weasley interrupts the small talk.

"So, Rupert, Constantine, the reason I invited you over was because I needed to discuss a very important matter with you." He says, wiping his mouth on his napkin.

"Ah yes, Mona mentioned that." Mother replies, clasping her hands together on the table. "Well, what is it?"

"I know this might come as a bit of a shock, but we recently discovered something about Mona and Vera." Mr. Weasley says, causing everyone to stare at us.

"What did they do now? I apologize if they've caused any trouble-"

"No, no, nothing like that. In fact, it's something wonderful, but it might confuse you."

"Well, tell me. I'm sure I can understand it."

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Hitter, I have reason t inform you that you're daughters have acquired something very special. You see, your daughters are wizards."

There is a clatter as Christine drops her silverware onto her plate. She looks around and apologizes, maintaining eye contact with Percy. Suddenly, our father bursts into laughter.

"Oh, Arthur, you always know how to make me laugh, you really had me going for a second there!" The Weasleys look at each other then back at my parents.

"No, Rupert, I'm quite serious. There is magic in this world, and your daughters can use it." Our father stops laughing and looks at Mr. Weasley.

"This is some sort of joke. Magic does not exist."

"It does." Now it is my mother's turn to start laughing.

"Molly, dear, you can't expect us to believe that our daughters have magic? The idea is absolutely preposterous!" Mrs. Weasley turns to Arthur and he nods.

"No offense, Mrs. Hitter, but I would know. We're wizards too." This causes both of my parents to laugh. Mr. Weasley, defeated, pulls out his wand.

"Molly, Percy, Fred, George." He says. All of them pull out wands. My parents look at them like they're mad.

"Wow, you really put a lot of work into this." My mother comments. Mr. Weasley says a spell and suddenly all of the plates rise from the table, and make a stack in the sink. Mrs. Weasley waves her wand and they begin to clean themselves. My parents stop and look absolutely horrified. My older siblings look around in shock, and the younger ones gawk in amazement. My parents look at the Weasleys.

"It's true? It's all true?" Rupert manages to get out. "How-?"

"Rupert," Mr. Weasley starts, "your daughters hold this ability, and, because of this, they need to learn how to use it. You'll be receiving word from my work, the Ministry of Magic, about Hogwarts, a school for witchcraft and wizardry." My mother turns quickly to Mr. Weasley.

"That's real? I thought it was a scam!" She cries. The Weasley suddenly look around at each other. Mrs. Weasley speaks up.

"What do you mean you thought it was a scam?"

"Well, last year we kept getting letters from a 'Hogwarts' but I believed it to be a scam or a trick of some sort. I took all of those letters and burned them." The room goes silent.

"Mum, Dad," Christine starts, "I actually kept two of them. They're right here." She reaches into her purse and reveals two letters. "I was going to ask Percy about them since he's told me about his magical boarding school."

"Wait, you knew about this?" My mom demands. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shoot a look at Percy, who sinks down in his chair.

"May I see those?" Mr. Weasley asks. Christine nods and passes them down the table to him. He looks at them and closes his eyes, rubbing his face. "So, you've been wizards all along, you just never got the letters. I'll talk to the ministry to give word to Dumbledore. I hope this doesn't cause too much trouble." He pockets the letters, pulls out his wand, and disappears, startling my parents.

"Well, I guess we better get you ready then." Mrs. Weasley says.

"Ready for what?" My mother asks.

"Why, for your daughters to go to Hogwarts, of course!" She smiles. "Tomorrow be here bright and early, you two." She points and Mona and me. "We're going to Diagon Alley."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Magic**

The next morning Mona and I head to the Weasley's. They're all gathered around the fire place. Mr. Weasley hands us two acceptance letters from Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley then shows us how to use the flu network. When Percy steps in and disappears into flames, Mona and I start to freak out.

"Don't worry," George says, "It's perfectly safe." The twins step in and disappear. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley then give us instructions and guide us into the fireplace.

"Now just take the powder in your hand and clearly state where you'd like to go. Diagon Alley!" Mona and I grab a handful of dust. We look at each other and nod on.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" we cry and throw the powder down. Suddenly I feel as if I'm flying and there's a flash of green light. We end up on the ground surrounded by brick walls. Fred and George help us up. It's just us, the twins, and Percy in the brick room.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"The entrance to Diagon Alley." He answers. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appear and tap the wall with their wands. The bricks begin to move, revealing a street full of shops and people.

"Follow us." Percy says, and we follow the family down the road. We go by pet stores with owls and toads and cats. Clothing stores full of robes and clocks and hats of all shapes and sizes. Broom stores full of broomsticks that actually fly. Books stores full of books about magical creatures, potions, types of magic, and candy stores full of odd treats. We stop outside of an old shop.

"Ollivander's. A wand shop." George explains. "We have to get you wands if you even want to use magic." We enter the store, which empty except for an old man behind the counter. He looks up and smiles.

"Why, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I thought we had another year until your next child would be eligible for Hogwarts." He says.

"Why, yes, Ollivander, that is true. We're not here for our children today. These two young ladies would like wands."

"Ah! These are the two girls whose muggle parents burned all the letters, yes?" He rpelies, looking at Mona and me very carefully.

"Why, yes, they are. News does travel fast, now, doesn't it?"

"Well, Hogwarts now knows to never stop sending letters until the child recives one." He replies. "Well then, I have many different wands. How many galleons do you girls have?"

"Actually, Ollivander, they don't have any. We'll pay for them. Do you have any more secondhand wands available?" Mrs. Weasley asks, showing Ollivander the handful of small gold coins.

"Why yes. Right this way." We walk over to a small cabinet full of wands. "Now, let's see. Ah, how about these two?" He hands Mona and me each a wand. We look at each other and the wands start to vibrate and shoot out of our hands. "Nope. How about these?" He hands us both another wand. The looked almost exactly the same. The wands fly away again. Ollivander strokes his chin. He hands Mona a wand that is wood with a spiral-shaped handle.

"That's the one for you." Ollivander says. "Now, Vera, let's see…." He looks around the cabinet before handing me a wooden wand. I feel something run up my arm and I feel almost powerful. "Ah, Holly Wood, 12 ½ in, Dragon heart string. Should have known." The Weasleys hand Mr. Ollivander some coins and we exit the shop.

"Well, girls, what do you think?" Mrs. Weasley asks. Mona and I smile at her, gazing at the wand boxes in our hands. "Now, we have robes you can borrow and Bill and Charlie's old trunks. Just keep those wands safe and don't use against anyone, ya hear?" We nod. "Good. Now let's head home. You're parents are probably wanting you to get back. Pack your things when you get home. In a few days, it'll be off to Hogwarts for you!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Hogwarts**

"Alright, go on ahead!" Mrs. Weasley says to Fred and George. They run through the wall together, leaving just Mona, me, and the younger of the Weasleys.

"Okay, you two. It's not scary at all. Just run at that wall and you'll head right on through!"

Mona looks at me and I nod.

"Okay. On three." I say. "One. Two. Three!" We run at the wall and I close my eyes, waiting for impact. When none comes, I open them and gasp. There's a train and the platform is full of people carrying trunks and cages. Kids waving and hugging their families goodbye, couples kissing, and people directing new years around. Mrs. Weasley shows up beside us along with the rest of the Weasleys.

"Come on!" Fred calls. "You don't want to miss the train, do ya?" We load our luggage and step inside a car in the train. George leans out the window and waves goodbye, his brother pushing him out of the way. The train blows its whistle and the train starts to move, people still waving and yelling at each other until the train is out of the station. Fred and George sit down and look at us.

"So, are ya excited?" George asks, turning in his seat to face Mona who is sitting next to him

"Yes! Of course!"

"What house do you think you'll be sorted into?"

"I don't know."

"Well," says Fred, "There's Ravenclaw, for super smart people, Hufflepuff for animal, plant, and really nice kids, Slytherin for the jerks, and Gryffindor, which is the coolest."

"What makes it the coolest?" I ask.

"Uh, us, duh!" Fred jokes. We all laugh. "Gryffindor is for the brave. Pretty much everyone in our family is Gryffindor."

"I want to be with you guys, so I want Gryffindor." Mona answers.

"Same." I add on. We continue to talk about Hogwarts the entire train ride there. They tell us all about the rules, classes, teachers, and quidditch.

"We really want to make the team this year." Fred tells us.

"Really, as what? Chasers? Keepers?" Mona asks.

"Beaters. There are two of them, perfect for George and me to work together."

"Nice. If we knew how to fly or play, I'd think we'd like to try out." I say.

"Fred and I will teach you everything we know." George winks at his brother. "Flying is one of the best things at Hogwarts, trust me." The whistle blows again and Fred looks out the window.

"There it is." He says, pointing. Mona and I go over and look out, gasping at what we see.

A castle. A real life castle. There's water surrounding it. We head over a bridge and watch as it comes closer. Fred taps me on the shoulder.

"You two might want to go change now into your robes." We listen and change. I look at Fred, wearing a red and yellow tie, and a vest with a crest on it. He catches me looking.

"When you get sorted into your houses you'll receive these. Now, you might want to follow the other first years, you guys have special stuff you have to do." The train stops and we exit the train. A giant man, and I do mean giant, calls out to all the first years. Mona and I follow the crowd and we meet a lady in a tall, black witch hat.

"I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. Now, you will all be sorted into your houses and join them before we start the great feast. Before we go inside, I'd like to see Monalilliana and Veratisiria Hitter." Mona and I walk up to her and she looks at us. "Now, Monalilliana-"

"Just Mona and Vera are fine." Mona interrupts. McGonagall nods and continues.

"You will be sorted among the first years, but you will go to second year classes. Now, it might be a bit difficult at first since you did not attend first year, but the Headmaster insisted on putting you in second year courses. Alight?" We nod and she leads us into the Great Hall.

When the doors open, all the students cheer, welcoming us in. I look around for the Gryffindor table. I find it and spot Fred and George as we walk by. They clap and cheer out our names, making Mona and me smile. We stop in front of a stool with an old hat. Suddenly, the hat starts to sing. Once it's done, McGonagall pulls out a scroll and begins to read out names.

"Garrett Masters!" A boy steps up and sits down on the stool. McGonagall places the hat on his head. The hat mutters some in audible words before shouting out.

"Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table cheers.

"Eliza Beck!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Jack Newman!"

"Slytherin!" The ceremony continues. Finally, McGonagall calls out.

"Monalilliana Hitter!" There's a few whispers as the hat is placed on her head.

"Gryffindor!" It cries out. The Gryffindor table cheers and Fred and George stand up.

"Veratisiria Hitter!" I walk up and sit on the stool, overlooking all the faces in the room.

"Ah, let's see. Passion. Loyalty. A want to be with her friends and sister…." It mumbles. I look at Mona, Fred and George. All three of them show me their crossed fingers.

"Gryffindor!" It yells. I smile and hop down from the stool, almost running at the table. I hug the three of them and the ceremony finishes up. Headmaster Dumbledore says a few words before an enormous feast magically appears in front of us. We fill up our plates and after dinner head to the common room. Our stuff is already in the dorms. We say goodnight to the twins and head off to bed, excited about all the new things that are about to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **New**

I awake the next morning and almost forget where I am. I change into my robes and Mona and I make our way down the stairs to the common room. Fred and George are already down there, talking to a group of students. They wave when they see us and we walk over to them.

"Now, guys, this is Mona and Vera-" Fred starts before a girl interrupts him.

"Uh, which is which?" She asks.

"That one is Mona, Alicia," Fred gestures to Mona, whose hair is in two braids, "and that one is Vera." I have my hair in one braid. We decided to wear our hair differently so people will be able to tell who is who until they get to know us a little better. I wave at them.

"Mona, Vera, this is Jordan, Alicia, and Angelina." George says. The three wave and we all begin to talk while we make our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"So, how does it feel to know that you were supposed to be here last year?" Jordan asks. "It must be odd having to take classes with a bunch of first years."

"Actually, Professor McGonagall said that we would be taking second year classes." Mona replies as we sit down at the table. The three of them look at us.

"How odd. I'd assume they would want you to stick with first years since, technically, this is your first year." Alicia says while spooning yogurt into a bowl.

"I mean it is odd. But that's what she said."

"Well, if you don't have to take first year, why did we have to? Are you incredibly gifted or something?" Angelina inquires.

"No. We don't know a thing about magic."

"Hmmm, I guess they see something in you." Jordan inputs, cutting up a sausage.

"I guess so." After breakfast we head to our classes. We start with charms. Professor Flitwick starts be reviewing a spell from last year, which the other students easily do. He comes over to Mona and me to help us, since we were struggling.

"Just swish and flick." He says. "Mona, you try." She nods and clears her throat.

 _"Wingardia Leviosa!"_ she says confidently. The feather rises and Flitwick praises her.

"Excellent. Vera, your turn." He turns to me. I nod and look at the feather on my desk.

 _"Wingardia Leviosa!"_ I say. The feather floats then falls.

"Try again." Flitwick says. A few students are looking at me now, making me feel pressured.

 _"Win-win-"_ I stammer before taking a deep breath. _"Wingardia Leviosa!"_ The feather rises up quickly and I smile.

I can't believe this is actually happening. I'm using magic.

"Wonderful. Now, onto our next charm-"

By the end of our first day, I have learned so much. I've learned many different charms and spells, how to make a potion, and how to transform an animal into a water goblet. The teachers are impressed with Mona and me, at how fast and easily we seem to be learning first year stuff.

When we get to try out brooms, it takes us a few tries before we are able to lift up our brooms. Mona and I take off and after a few shaky seconds, we begin to fly around, low to the ground as ordered. After a few weeks, we're allowed to pick up speed and try different heights. Fred and George start zooming around, showing off a little. Mona and I follow and ride with them for a while. We have a good time. I love flying. The twins were right. Flying is one of the best things at Hogwarts.

After dinner, the twins, Angelina and us walk back to the common room. A tall boy approaches us. He's a fifth year, and introduces himself as the quidditch captain.

"Oliver Wood." He smiles. "You know, I was watching broomstick lessons today, you've got a lot of talent for a couple of second years." He says. "Would you all consider trying out for the team? We're in need of two beaters and some chasers."

I see the twins eyes widen and smiles break on their faces.

"Would we!" George cries. Wood smiles and turns to Mona and me.

"If you ever want to learn, just ask, but I'm pretty sure these guys will be able to teach ya. They seem to know what they're doing." He walks away and the twins look at each other.

"We're gonna be beaters!" They say to each other. They high five and look at Angelina.

"You gonna try out?" Fred ask her.

"Uh, yes! Not every second year gets asked by the captain to try out." She answers. The three of them high five. I feel so happy for them. Fred and George have told us how much they want to be beaters, and their finally getting a chance. I hope they all make it.

"Well, tryouts are tomorrow. Better get some rest. We'll see you tomorrow morning." George says. They head upstairs and Angelina runs over to Katie to tell her the good news.

The next morning, Mona and I go to tryouts to support our friends. There are several people trying out for chasers, and two boys trying out for beaters. They're fourth years, but I'm pretty sure Fred and George can beat them. Oliver calls the higher years up first onto one team, and the newer years onto the other. They play against each other. I never realized how amazing the twins were until I watched them play. Oliver was awestruck with them and they made the team. They ran off the field and up to us, hugging us. "I can't believe we made it." Fred says.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Holidays**

Christmas came to Hogwarts. Many of the students left for the holidays and went home. The twins stayed and so did we. Their father was on a trip, and there was a quidditch match just a few days before Christmas. Gryffindor won, and Oliver said the game couldn't have been won without the twins. He said that the twins were unbeatable.

Classes were out, so we kind of did what we want during the days. Explore the castle using the Marauder's Map, a map Fred and George snatched from Filch's office last year. They taught us a couple of the secret tunnels since we had no classes to go to. They let us use it whenever we want, as long as we tell them ahead of time.

It's Christmas Eve and the twins taught us how to enchant snowballs. We hide behind benches or pillars and wait for someone to walk out before pummeling them with snowballs. We also built a snowman and put one of McGonagall's hats on it, much to her dislike. She didn't punish us, though, because she knew we weren't being rude or doing something mischievous. We went back to the common room to warm up and eventually went to bed, after Percy came downstairs and yelled at us.

"Vera, Vera! Wake Up!" I hear Mona say as she shakes me. I wake up and we head down to the common room. Under the Christmas tree are presents for us.

"Wait, they transported our Christmas presents here? How?" I ask Mona.

"Magic." Fred answers. I turn around to see the twins walking down the stairs in their matching striped pajamas and bath robes.

"Mum probably offered to send them here for your parents." George says.

"That's still so weird to think about. Our family knowing your secret."

"Our secret." Fred corrects me. He kneels down and picks up his and George's presents. They tear open the paper and pull out two matching hats.

"Wow. Mum did it again." George says, putting on his hat. Fred puts on his and the two turn to face us. They pose. "What do ya think?"

"Wow. Just wow." Mona giggles.

"The pom-poms really pull it all together." I joke. They laugh and Mona hands me my present. We open them together and our parents sent a two-book series about wizards.

"Wow," Fred says, "that wizard on the front sort of looks like Dumbledore." He points. I turn my book around and look at the bald man on the front. Fred bursts out laughing. I shake my head.

"George, I think it's time we give them our present." Fred turns to his brother. George nods.

"You got us something?" Mona asks.

"Of course! Get dressed and we'll show you." Mona and I run upstairs and change.

After running into the Great Hall and grabbing some toast, we follow the twins outside. We run past Hagrid's hut and end up outside of the quidditch field. The twins turn to us and stop us before we step onto the field.

"What are we doing here?" I ask. The twins smile and whistle. Two brooms fly into their hands and two fall in front of us. "What-"

"They're yours." George says.

"What!" I say again, this time excitedly. The twins smile.

"They're Bill and Charlie's old brooms. Granted, they are older models, but they still fly great." I look at the broom and smile.

"We thought you might like them so you can maybe try out for the team next year if you wanted." Fred says. Mona and I hug them tightly.

"Your presents are so much better than ours." Mona says.

"Yeah, all we got you were some every flavor beans." I say.

"Granted, we don't really have any wizard money so-"

"They're great." George says. Fred opens a wooden case and pulls out four bats and a bludger. He hands two bats to us.

"Losing team has to have the first beans, and they're the winner's choice." Fred says.

"You're on." I challenge.

We hop on our brooms and play for the rest of the day. The twins beat us, obviously, but Mona and I put up a good fight. This is one of the best days I've had in a while. Playing with my best friends and twin sister. This Christmas is one I'll never forget.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Home**

It's the end of our first year at Hogwarts. We're heading home today. Hufflepuff won the house cup, and Slytherin won the quidditch cup. Gryffindor was very close, though.

It's so weird. Hogwarts is like a second home to me, even though I've only been here for a year. It's crazy to think a year ago, I didn't even know magic existed. Now, I have a wand, I can perform magic, and I even have my own broom. It sucks that I won't be able to use any of it over the summer. At least I'll have Fred, George, and Mona to talk to. We can talk about our plans for next year and the memories and friends we made this year. Angelina, Katie, Jordan, and Alicia all gave us their information and the twins offered letting us use Errol whenever we want.

"Sad to go?" George asks as we walk down the train platform to our car.

"Yeah, but I'm also excited to go home and see my family again. I've missed them." Mona answers, stepping into our car and shutting the door. We sit down, the twins across from us.

"I can't wait to go home and brag about making the team to Ron. He said we'd never be good at quidditch. Now we can give him a good talking to." Fred says.

"It's weird, isn't it? I bet you guys never thought you'd be sitting with us, coming home from Hogwarts. It's crazy to think about how this almost didn't happen."

"Well I'm glad it did. Hogwarts is great, but you guys made it even better. Hogwarts wasn't the same without you." George adds on.

The train whistle blows and the train begins move. I look out the window and watch Hogwarts slowly get farther and farther away. I just had to see the castle on more time before next school year. I'm glad we're going home, but Hogwarts is like a home to me too.


End file.
